<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boy Now by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658571">My Boy Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Infidelity, Jared wants to call Jensen Daddy, M/M, Not between J2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen cheats of Jared, being the kind neighbor that he is Jensen goes to check on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Past Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Boy Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written a while back when I saw that picture of the bedsheet hanging off a house porch with the words welcome home cheater written on them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen will admit that he was curious about the “Welcome Home Cheater” written on the bed sheet that hung in the front of his across the street neighbor house, his hot neighbor that just happened to be involved with Jensen’s high school rival Stephen Amell. </p>
<p><em>‘Amell’</em> Jensen felt his lips curl up into a snarl as he thought of the smug blond man that he was still competing against even today. How someone like him ended up with a sweetheart like Jared he will never understand. </p>
<p><em>‘Of course, that might not be true anymore.’</em> If the sign was right then Stephen had cheated on Jared, which was the single stupidest thing Stephen had ever done and that was saying a lot. </p>
<p>Jensen could only watch as Jared came in and out of the house tossing Stephen’s things out onto the lawn. Heading into the kitchen Jensen grabbed the case of beer that he had been tasked with picking up for the BBQ his friends were throwing but he knew that Chris and the others would understand, after all, they did like to tease him about his crush on Jared and he headed towards Jared’s place. </p>
<p>Jared couldn’t believe how much of a fool he had been. He knows that their relationship had cooled off and it was waiting for one of them to say it was done, he just thought that Stephen would have enough courage to dump him before cheating on him. </p>
<p>How much time had he wasted on Stephen Amell, all those late nights and canceled plans he was out with his pretty twink and it ate him up. </p>
<p>“Do you need some help?” </p>
<p>Jared lifted his head and his breath caught at the sight of his neighbor Jensen Ackles, the man had Jared wanting to call him daddy and do all kinds of naughty things to him. But he had stayed loyal to Stephen no matter how much of temptation was placed before him in the forms of Jensen ‘You Will Call me Daddy’ Ackles. </p>
<p>It took a few times before Jared remembered how to speak. “That would be wonderful.” </p>
<p>Jensen could see the interest in Jared’s eyes and he licked his lips slowly as he trailed his eyes up and down Jared’s long body, he was already picturing what the man would be like spread out beneath him or maybe even riding him. “I’d love to help if you allow me to take you to dinner.” </p>
<p>“I’d love that.” Jared smiled shyly at Jensen. </p>
<p>Stephen was a fool and Jensen was going to enjoy showing Jared how much better he was than Stephen could ever hope to be. He would treat Jared the way he deserves. <em>'Your loss is now my gain Amell, Jared is my boy now.' </em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>